


Ambición

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de designar a Aioros como su sucesor, el Sumo Sacerdote de la Orden de Atenea tenía en mente designar a Saga de Géminis. Pero algo provocó que cambiara de parecer.<br/>Un oneshot sobre las 48 horas previas a lo que sucedería en el Santuario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambición

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí un Oneshot sobre Saga y Aioros. No sé si denominarlo angst. En cualquier caso, no es yaoi.   
> **DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes aquí presentados forman parte del universo de Saint Seiya, y por ende, a Masami Kurumada**  
> Gracias por leer, espero que os agrade la lectura.

**Ambición**

 

—Sólo aquellos humanos capaces de encontrar el equilibrio en su interior serán capaces de gobernar con ecuanimidad.  
  
Aquella frase se la había grabado a fuego en su interior, tratando de llevarla al máximo esplendor en todo lo que realizara. Desde que recibiera, de manos del Patriarca, la armadura de oro correspondiente a su nacimiento.

Movido al principio por puro altruismo el caballero de Géminis comenzó a llevar a cabo, costase lo que costase, aquella máxima que el Sumo Sacerdote había repetido en la reunión de la mañana.  
  
Los pequeños que pronto serían nombrados caballeros de oro habían sido convocados por el Patriarca y éste trataba de aleccionarlos para que siempre impartieran justicia.

Pero él llevaba demasiados años de ventaja respecto a esos pequeños. Él ya tenía grabada a fuego aquella frase.

Y durante los ocho años que llevaba vistiendo la armadura de oro de Géminis, Saga no había hecho más que incrementar su buena reputación, alcanzando el estatus de excelencia, y como tal, la gente de los pueblos de alrededor se acercaban a ese muchacho de apenas quince años en busca de consejo, de consuelo o simplemente de una bendición procurada por un ser marcado por la Divina Providencia.

Consecuentemente, estos hechos llegaron a oídos del Sumo Sacerdote. Halagado por las buenas palabras que escuchaba de aquel adolescente, decidió tomarle en cuenta como su posible sucesor en el trono de oro.

Bien es cierto que no le gustaba tener sólo un candidato, por lo que, siguiéndole en edad, marcó en su lista al caballero de Sagitario. En el hipotético, y esperaba que improbable, caso de que el caballero de Géminis sucumbiera al descanso eterno desde ese momento hasta que se hiciera cargo del puesto. Sería una catástrofe que, ahora que finalmente había logrado reunir a la élite del ejército de Atenea, uno solo de ellos pereciera en un combate.

Más aún tras conocer la preocupación que su amigo y compañero de armas había relatado respecto a la Torre de los Espectros. No ahora, pero seguramente ambos volverían a enfrentarse a las huestes de Hades, si lograba aguantar unos años más. Y para ello necesitaban a todos los caballeros convertidos en hombres y guerreros.

La razón por la que el ejército de Hades aumentaba de poder dentro de aquella prisión se debía a la disminución del poder de la diosa Atenea. Y aquello sólo sucedía cuando ella decidía reencarnarse en forma humana.

Básicamente, cuando ella tomaba aquel veredicto era porque su eterno enemigo buscaba la manera de tomar el control de la Tierra y sus habitantes. Volverían a enfrentarse, como cada cientos de años, sin ninguno ser capaz de derrotar completamente al otro. Y ella se sacrificaría por salvar a los humanos, obligando al dios del Inframundo a batirse en retirada. Hasta que volviera a recuperar su poder perdido. Entonces, la reencarnación regresaría.

Necesitaba a todos los caballeros preparados para enfrentarse a un ejército de 108 espectros, todos y cada uno de ellos entrenados para aniquilar sin sentir ningún remordimiento.

Y ni tan siquiera él estaba seguro de si llegaría a vivir lo suficiente para ser testigo de aquella nueva guerra que se avecinaba. Esperaba que sí, pero su salud se resentía por momentos. Si él no estaba, entonces quería nombrar a Saga como Patriarca.   
  
Shion meditó durante muchas noches si sería apropiado comentárselo. Hay palabras que alientan a las personas a cometer actos nobles, pero también las hay que precipitan a los hombres a una espiral de ambiciones malsanas.  
  
Por esa razón, el Patriarca decidió no pronunciarse al respecto. Prefería mantener a ambos candidatos al margen de sus elucubraciones.

Saga era el candidato perfecto. Aioros el casi perfecto. Si ahora mismo les hiciera partícipes de sus maniobras, podría suceder que el caballero de Sagitario se perfeccionara por la ambición. O que Saga se corrompiera por la misma razón. No. ¿Saga corromperse? Aquello era algo imposible.

Viéndoles combatir, las cualidades físicas del caballero de Géminis sobrepasaban sin esfuerzo a los de Aioros. Si Saga perdía, era porque se había dejado ganar. No había duda. Al griego mayor le dolía ver a su amigo triste o enfadado por haberse visto superado.

Pero el caballero de Sagitario tenía un defecto que no pasaba desapercibido para el Patriarca. Y era su carácter revoltoso y ciertamente beligerante. Odiaba perder. Una y otra vez se incorporaba a pesar de estar herido. Solamente la benevolencia que prodigaba Saga hacia él impedía que Aioros cayera muerto. Prefería fingir su derrota y que el menor se alzara con una victoria antes que humillarle.

Por el momento, el caballero de Sagitario se encargaba del entrenamiento de su hermano menor, Aioria. Y éste pronto recibiría su propia armadura de oro, junto a otros cinco muchachitos. Aquellos niños quienes habían asistido puntualmente a la charla que aquella mañana el Patriarca les había dedicado, junto a los cinco miembros de la élite dorada.

Ciertamente, Shion se hallaba regocijándose en la dicha de ver a esos pequeñuelos, con sus grandes ojos, atentos a cada palabra que él decía. Con sólo siete años, hasta su discípulo había alcanzado el estatus que siempre había deseado para él.  
  
Esa pequeña tropa sería, en el futuro, liderada por el caballero de oro de Géminis.   
El hombre perfecto. La divinidad hecha carne. El humano con cualidades de antiguas deidades.   
  
Pero toda perfección tiene un lado oscuro.

Y éste lado oscuro germinó cuando Saga conoció de primera mano las intenciones del Patriarca.   
¿Cómo y de qué manera se enteró esta persona de los planes de Shion? El secreto mejor guardado del caballero de Géminis había decidido tomar parte del asunto involucrándose, de manera premeditada o no, en el futuro de su hermano gemelo.

Por esa razón, el caballero de Géminis sintió que al fin recibía una recompensa digna a todos esos años en los que se había congraciado con la gente alrededor.

Al fin los hombres y mujeres que habían acudido a él le devolvían el favor con creces, gracias a que informaron al Patriarca de sus hazañas.

Sin poderlo evitar, Saga dejó resbalar por sus mejillas unas lágrimas de agradecimiento hacia aquellas gentes y se dirigió raudo al pueblo más cercano, para alegrar con su presencia las calles.

Como siempre que un caballero dorado se dignaba a mezclarse entre ellos, los pueblerinos se acercaron a pedir favores. Y el idolatrado se deshacía poco a poco para ayudarles. Pronto él sería nombrado Sumo Sacerdote y velaría por los intereses de ellos.

Sentirse adorado por todos aquellos hombres, a sus pies. Recibiendo honores y vítores. O, en su defecto, objetos materiales sólo dignos para un ser divino como él.

Ante tales conjeturas, el alma pía de Saga se sacudió inquieta. Un deseo ferviente despertaba dentro de él.   
  
Gobernar a todos. El caballero de Géminis deseaba un mundo en paz y armonía.

Y otro chasquido retorció su alma de nuevo.   
  
Sintiéndose mareado, Saga se disculpó ante sus seguidores y decidió tomar asiento en un banco de piedra. Deseaba refrescarse. Y sólo deseándolo, una mujer le entregó un vaso de agua fresca.   
Ya ni hacía falta que dijera qué necesitaba. Los hombres detectaban enseguida sus necesidades y las satisfacían rápidamente.

Esta sensación agradaba a Saga. Demasiado.   
— ¿Necesita algo más, mi señor?— preguntó aquella buena mujer.   
El joven sintió como por dentro una frase le pedía algo banal. Una fruta. Sólo eso.   
—Por favor, si es tan amable de traerme una fruta— pidió el caballero de Géminis.  
  
Y no una fruta. Los aldeanos se movilizaron para traerle cestas repletas de frutas maduradas bajo el sol griego.   
  
Saga revoloteó los dedos sobre aquellos manjares y recogió un aromático melocotón. Dándole un mordisco, el dulce néctar de la fruta resbaló suavemente por su barbilla, y aquella gota se quedó balanceándose en el borde, sin atreverse a caer.

Con un sutil gesto, una muchacha, probablemente de su edad o quizás un poco mayor, limpió con sus finos dedos aquella gota. Automáticamente, Saga rodeó con su mano la muñeca de la muchacha y lamió aquella gota que endulzaba aquellos dedos.

Algo dentro del caballero de Géminis volvía a retorcerse, con más intensidad.

Después de haber sigo debidamente agasajado, el joven regresó al Santuario. Todos sus sentidos físicos se sentían exacerbados, en detrimento de los psíquicos, como el sexto y el séptimo.

Caminando pausadamente, deleitándose con lo que el sentido del gusto le había proporcionado, tropezó de frente con Aioros.

—Buenas tardes, caballero de Géminis— saludó el castaño alegremente.

Por respuesta, Saga esbozó media sonrisa y se relamió los labios.  
—Buenas tardes— dijo devolviendo el saludo. Un leve destello rojizo apareció en la mirada turquesa del mayor.   
  
Podría haber sido una mera ilusión, el reflejo del sol poniéndose en el horizonte. Pero lo que vio en aquella mirada, alertó a Aioros. Éste, comunicó al Sumo Sacerdote el hecho acontecido, pero el Patriarca lo tomó como una alucinación.   
  
A pesar de percibirle ausente, el caballero de Sagitario se quedó más tranquilo y decidió seguir el curso de los acontecimientos.

Y es que Shion se hallaba expectante ante la buena nueva que se avecinaba. Dentro de unas horas, la reencarnación de Atenea volvería al Santuario.  
  
Así fue como aquel bebé, con una suave pelusa castaña coronando su cabecita, despertó con sus llantos al Patriarca, quien en mitad de la noche fue a buscarla a los pies de la gigantesca estatua en la explanada tras el templo de la deidad. La recogió entre sus brazos y la arrulló suavemente entre ellos, acunándola.

Pronto informaría tanto al caballero de Géminis como al de Sagitario de la resurrección de la diosa. Y con ello, tomaría la decisión, afortunada o no, de designar a uno de ellos como su sucesor y próximo Sumo Sacerdote de la orden de Atenea.   


* * *

 

Con el nuevo amanecer, la noticia de la resurrección corrió entre la pólvora. Todos los habitantes del Santuario quisieron poder ver al bebé, quien dormía plácidamente en una cuna.   
  
—Esperad unos días— pidió el Sumo Sacerdote—, y podréis verla. Quiero que se acostumbre poco a poco al ajetreo de aquí. De momento, sólo van a poder verla dos personas.  
  
Unos suspiros de resignación se dejaron caer entre los jóvenes guerreros, quienes ansiaban ver a la nueva habitante. Aquella a quien llevaban esperando años para poder servirla.   
  
Y tal y como la orden fue dada, sólo dos caballeros pudieron entrar en la estancia privada del Sumo Sacerdote. Saga y Aioros. Con el beneplácito del Patriarca, quien se hallaba sentado en una silla.

Ambos jóvenes se asomaron a la cuna y vieron a ese pequeño bebé durmiendo apaciblemente, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Una de sus manitas sujetaba con fuerza las borlas de la manta que la cubría.

—¡Qué pequeña es!— susurró Aioros, feliz por ser de los primeros en poder contemplar a su diosa.   
  
Saga alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla del bebé con delicadeza. La nena se revolvió en su cuna, girando la cabecita y aferrándose aún más a las borlas.

—Sí…es tan pequeña…—susurró a su vez el caballero de Géminis. El tono en el que Saga había pronunciado tales palabras puso sobre aviso al Patriarca. No sabía si había sido conscientemente o no, pero aquel acto, aparentemente cariñoso, le recordó al de un león jugando con la cría de una gacela…justo antes de matarla de un letal bocado.

El Sumo Sacerdote se incorporó de la silla, haciendo un ruido rechinante. Este sonido despertó a Atenea, quien enseguida se puso a llorar. Rápidamente, el Patriarca ordenó a ambos jóvenes que regresaran a sus templos. Como el bebé no paraba de llorar, él la recogió entre sus brazos, susurrándole hermosas palabras para que el llanto cesara.

Acompañado de Aioros, Saga abandonó el templo patriarcal. Ambos guardaban silencio, puesto que ninguno sabía con certeza qué era lo que había provocado la alteración del estado del Patriarca.

Para romper el hielo, el caballero de Sagitario preguntó a su compañero de armas la opinión sobre aquel inesperado evento.  
Tras meditar unos segundos la respuesta, Saga se pronunció.  
—Pienso que nuestro Sumo Sacerdote está empezando a perder sus magníficas cualidades como gobernador. Seguramente presienta que está cerca su final y pronto designará un sucesor.  
Aioros asintió suavemente, preguntándose quién ocuparía el ansiado Trono Dorado.  
—Estoy seguro de que te elegirá a ti, Saga— dijo el castaño—. Eres el mayor y el más fuerte de todos nosotros. Asimismo tienes una reputación intachable. Espero que sepas gobernar con inteligencia y justicia, tal y como nuestro Patriarca ha hecho durante más de dos siglos.   
  
Más halagos que incrementaban el ego del caballero de Géminis.  
—Los más poderosos somos lo que debemos hacernos cargo de los demás para guiarlos en pos de la Justicia y la Verdad, ¿no es así, Aioros?  
El caballero de Sagitario escudriñó a su compañero, sin comprender del todo qué era lo que trataba de decirle.  
—Gobernar a todos los seres humanos…todos bajo el control de un solo ser de origen divino y que atiendan a las necesidades de ese ser…  
  
Con esas misteriosas palabras, Saga se escabulló entre las sombras de la noche.

Mientras tanto, el Patriarca se encaminaba hacia Star Hill, en busca de una respuesta a la desconcertante e inquietante actitud del caballero de Géminis.   


* * *

 

De nuevo, al alba.

Las estrellas habían dado su respuesta.

Decepcionado por aquel descubrimiento, el Sumo Sacerdote tomó la decisión de comunicar a sus candidatos la elección de su sucesor.

Ambos caballeros arrodillados frente a él. Aparentemente, los dos tan excelsos. Uno casi perfecto. El otro con la perfección rota en mil pedazos.

Ambición.

Aquellas dos palabras se habían insertado en el corazón del caballero de Géminis, pudriendo la nobleza de su corazón.

Un solo ser y dos personalidades totalmente opuestas. Saga sería capaz de acariciar la cabeza de un fiel seguidor suyo con la diestra y de ejecutar de un solo golpe a aquellos que le contrariaran con la siniestra.

No. Él quería un gobernante; un Sumo Sacerdote; un Patriarca. No un dictador.

Por ello, a pesar de la desazón que le carcomía por dentro inexplicablemente, designó a Aioros como su sucesor.

El caballero de Sagitario tomaría las riendas del Santuario.

Por increíble que pareciera, Saga se mantuvo impávido durante el tiempo que duró el comunicado. La pugna interna entre su recién descubierto lado oscuro, gracias a su difunto hermano gemelo, y su lado divino seguía en tablas.

Pero con una sola frase marcaría el devenir del Santuario durante los trece siguientes años.

—Shion, me has subestimado.

**FIN**


End file.
